


Empty Gold

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Best friend with benefits, Bookstore cashier Yuri Plisetsky, Child Abuse, Drinking, Drugs, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Information broker Otabek Atlin, M/M, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, More tags to be added, Stripper Katsuki Yuuri, This takes place in Brooklyn, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Yuri is eighteen in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki is an exotic dancer who isn't looking for love. What happens when love comes looking for him in the form of a mob boss with an ice heart that can only be melted by Yuuri? Why has this man set his sights on Yuuri and is Yuuri ready for the dangers of loving someone like Viktor?Yuri Plisetsky dreams of being a ballet dancer but that dream seems so far away. Forced to be the sole provider for his family Yuri finds himself farther then ever from his dream and takes refuge in the darker side of life. What happens when a ghost from Yuri's past returns? The same one that got him into this run and go life style he now lives.(Discontinued.)





	1. Where we're from, we're no one

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this. I hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think. I'm so excited to be back into writing fics after months of trying. Each chapter of this fic has a song that I listened to while writing it and the chapter is named after a lyric from that song.

The bright lights, the smell of sweat and alcohol, a mix of things Yuuri was very used to. His job was to perform and entertain others. His job was to please men. He heard his stage name, Eros be called. He quickly took to the stage, short black shorts that looked like a skirt and a lacy top with black heels was what he wore. The perfect mix of masculine and feminine. He looked out towards the crowded, licking his lips. He placed both hands on the pole, swinging around it once. He walked forward on the stage, gyrating his hips, running his hands down his body. He licked his lips once more, moving back to the pole. He wrapped one leg around it, climbing up with his hands. He clinched his thighs around the pole, sliding down. Once he was close to the ground, he grabbed onto the pole with his hands again. He carefully lowered himself down. The music ended and money littered the stage. Yuuri quickly went and picked it up. He shoved the cash in his underwear, walking backstage. He put the money in his bag, sighing. It looked like he made quite a bit and he hadn't even done any private shows yet. He didn't really like those because the men actually got to touch him. Well, there was a no touching policy but no one really listened to that. One of the security guards walked over to him. 

"Hey, Eros," the guard said. Yuuri nodded his head. "There's a kid outback that's asking for you. Blond hair, looks a bit like a girl." Yuuri smiled. 

"I'll go see him." He walked past the guard, pulling on a jacket over his costume. He walked out the back door that led into an alleyway. He spotted this kid. Yuri Plisetsky, eighteen years old and mean like a cat that's been denied its promised catnip. Yuuri sniffed the air as he got closer to Yuri. Speaking of catnip. He called out to him, "Hey, Yurio."

Yuri looked up at him, his eyes slightly bloodshot and his pupils dilated. He was wearing a small smile and every question Yuuri had, aside from why are you here, was answered. Then again, maybe that was why he was here. "Hey Yuuri, how's your night going?" Yuri asked, lifting one foot up, pressing it against the wall. 

"I haven't done any private shows, so pretty good." Yuuri responded. Yuri nodded his head, the hood on his jacket was pulled up. "How about you? How was your work today?" 

"Boring as usual." Yuri looked over at Yuuri. "We weren't busy, I spent most the day talking to Beka." 

"Oh? He came to see you?" Yuuri asked, smiling, doing a slight eyebrow wiggle. Yuri did his best to hide the blush by looking away. 

"He spent three hours in the store. Said he was there for a job but I think he was checking out my ass." Yuri shoved his hands in his pockets. He wasn't dressed in work clothes. He also smelled like weed. “Guess he was doing his job. Getting info on my ass. Let just hope he don’t sell it.” 

"I hope he doesn’t sell out any info on you. Were you with him recently? You smell like weed so I'm assuming you guys hung out." Yuuri asked. Yuri looked at him, a small smile on his lips. 

"He was teaching me how to take a hit from a bong," Yuri said, laughing slightly, tilting his head to the side. Strands of his hair falling over his cheeks. "As you can see it went over pretty well." 

"Is he also teaching you to hold it?" Yuuri asked, smiling. Yuri nodded his head. Yuuri was happy that Yuri spent the night doing something to bring his spirits up. He'd seemed really glum lately. 

"Also, can I crash at your place tonight? I know it's nearby and I don't feel like walking back to Beka's place. He's likely sleeping anyways." So that's why Yuri was here. He didn't want to go home, nothing new, and Beka's place was too far away. He handed Yuri the key. 

"Yeah, just leave the door unlocked so I can get in too. Do you need me to walk you back?" Yuuri asked. Yuri shook his head. Yuuri smiled and petted Yuri's head. "I'll grab you some pizza on my way home."

"Sounds good to me." Yuri hummed. He pushed off the wall and started walking down the street. Yuuri was tempted to follow him but he knew Yuri could handle himself. Plus he still had a whole night of customers ahead of him. He wasn't looking forward to this. 

~

Yuri woke with a sigh. He was on the living room floor of Yuuri's apartment and much to his dismay, sober. He also hadn’t gotten his promised pizza because he fell asleep before Yuuri got home. He sat up, rubbing the back of his head. He wasn't sure if he fell off the couch or chose to lay on the floor to begin with. Either way it was a bad choice. He could smell coffee and pancakes. He stood up, walking into the kitchen. Yuuri was standing by the stove, making breakfast. 

"You're awake," Yuuri said, looking over at Yuri. Yuri nodded his head, sitting at the table. "How are you feeling? I was about to come wake you." 

"I feel crap and I can't decide if it was sleeping on the floor or I miss being high." Yuri knew it was likely a little of both. 

"You were really stoned last night so likely both." Yuuri turned around, setting the pancakes in front of Yuri. He poured him some coffee, setting it down. He walked over to the fridge, grabbing the milk, then sat down at the table. 

"We were using a bong so it didn't take much for me to get there. Plus Beka said he got some really high quality stuff this time." Yuri cut up his pancake, taking a bite. 

"I can tell he did. You were having a rough night last night weren’t you?" Yuuri took a sip of his coffee. Yuri managed to eat his pancakes, three of them, in under five minutes. If you could make a long standing career out of that Yuri would be the lead boss. 

"My mom was being shit and hounding me about the bills. She acts as if I'm suppose to pay for them." Yuri growled, taking a sip of his coffee. "Guess I deserve to be yelled at though, we're having financial issues and I'm out getting stoned." 

"Hey, you got stoned for free because you make out with the guy who had the weed." Yuuri laughed, picking up their plates. Yuri shook his head, shooting Yuuri a glare. 

"I only make out with guys who have weed." Yuri took another sip of his coffee. Yuuri put the dishes in the sink and turned around whistling at Yuri. 

"Work it girl!" Yuuri joked, winking at Yuri. Yuri had to fight back the urge to smile. He shook his head, standing up. 

"I need to get to work." Yuri picked up his mug, setting it in the sink. 

"I'll drive you there." Yuuri offered, walking over to grab his keys. Yuri's work was about twenty one minutes away and so he often relied on his best friend, that was a questionable thing to call their relationship. Or a coworker and sometimes Yuuri to take him to and from work. He didn't have the money for a car, his mother took it all. What he didn't hide from her. "You need me to take you home to get your uniform?" 

"No, I left it at Beka's place. I'll ask him to bring it by later. Phichit shouldn't mind much since these jeans are the color of the uniform and the shirts only a little different than what I normally wear." Yuri grabbed up his phone, shoving it in his pocket. He grabbed his jacket, walking over to the door. He opened it and walked out. Yuuri followed close behind, locking his apartment behind him. He followed Yuri to the car, climbing in the driver seat. Once the younger boy was in the car and buckled in, Yuuri pulled off. 

"Fuck," Yuri muttered, rolling his eyes. "My name tag is also at Beka's place." 

"You can stick a post-it note to your shirt till Otabek can bring you everything you need." Yuri rolled his eyes at Yuuri's suggestion. It was a good idea, but he wasn't about to admit that. 

"I guess so." Yuri puffed his cheeks out, looking out the window. After a few minutes they pulled up to the mall where the bookstore was located. Yuri unbuckled. He opened the door, climbing out of the car. "Thanks for the ride." 

"No problem. Let me know if you need to be picked up." Yuri closed the door behind him, nodding his head. 

"I'll have Beka take me home. I'm going to visit my grandfather after work." He turned and walked toward the building. He checked his phone and seen that Phichit was warning him a new shipment of books were in. Great, setting up a display people will overlook and ask, 'Where is this book?'. He was hoping to sit on register and text Beka, but likely he'd have to be on the floor all night. He hated walking up and asking people what book they were looking for. He walked into the bookstore, going to get that sticky note Yuuri advised. He wrote his name on the sticky note, sticking it on his shirt. Today was going to be a long day. 

~ 

Yuuri went home after dropping Yuri off at work and took a nap. He had to work tonight and last night's shift was awful. He had bruises from one of his overly intoxicated customers. Yuri would have his best friend pick him up, meaning he might get I'm high and just got fucked, texts later. Usually Yuri didn't get high except on weekends, but if he had a bad day he often unwound with Otabek. He also had a habit of texting Yuuri when he was high to tell him what he was up to. Yuuri thought it was kinda funny to see the normally angry boy, calm and even somewhat giggly. The amount of cuddling he'd seen Yuri do in that state of mind was amazing. He had even cuddled Yuuri a few times.

He woke a few hours later, seeing that he had to go to work soon. Eight pm till two am was his shift. Five hours of dealing with men who a lot of times had no respect for anyone. They seemed to think since they were paying they were allowed to do what they wanted. He got up, brushing his teeth and got dressed in his uniform. That's what Yuuri liked to call it. He sent Yuri a text asking if Otabek brought his uniform. A few minutes later he got a reply that said yes and continued into complaining about having to stay late because Seung-Gil Lee had called in sick. Yuuri knew what type of texts he was going to get tonight. He replied telling him to be strong. He grabbed his keys, leaving his apartment. Tonight was going to be a long night. 

~ 

Yuri wanted to slam his head on the nearest wall. He was one hour away from going home. One whole hour. Thankfully this time of night it slowed down. Only a few people came in and those were the people who had last minute book runs or had to work late shifts. Also people with no sense of time. The bell that signaled someone came in went off. Yuri groan, looking up at the ceiling. He was hoping for a quiet hour and maybe a chance to call Otabek. His best friend would be here soon to pick him up. He had been sending texts complaining as much as he could. 

Yuri looked to see a man in his twenties, more than likely around Yuuri's age. He had silver hair and bright blue eyes. The man walked over to the counter, he was smiling slightly. 

"Excuse me, I need some help with a book." The man asked. He had this chipperness in his voice that made Yuri grit his teeth. Yuri nodded his head, waking the computer up. 

"What type of book are you looking for? Is it a specific one?" He asked, typing in his log in. The man tapped his fingers on the counter a few times before answering. 

"I'm looking for a crime novel. Something somewhat dark." Yuri nodded his head, pulling up a list. 

"I have one you might like. It's about some thieves who have to kidnap someone. I read it myself and it's pretty good. The pace for it can feel a bit draggy at times but it's pretty good." Yuri hadn't been the biggest fan of the book but it would be fairly easy to find. Plus, he had to go upstairs to get it and that meant sneaking Otabek a few more texts. 

"Sounds good to me!" The man replied, voice chipper. Yuri bit the inside of his cheek. 

"I'll go get it." He quickly turned, taking the escalator upstairs. He walked to the young adult section, grabbing the book. He pulled out his phone, sending Otabek a quick text. Most of it was saying how a overly happy man was buying a dark book. Part of him thought serial killer. He locked his phone, shoving it in his pocket. He went back downstairs, going over to the register. 

"The book is only available in hardcover and is seventeen dollars," Yuri informed the man. He heard the bell to the door sound and seen Otabek walk in. Finally, he was close to going home. "Is that okay?"

"Yes that's fine. Thank you for all your help." The man smiled, pulling out a twenty dollar bill. Yuri took it, handing him the change and his book in a bag. 

"Have a nice night." 

"You too." With that the man left. Yuri looked at Otabek and smiled. 

"Let me lock up and we can go back to your place," Yuri said. Otabek nodded his head. Yuri shut down all the computers, checked to make sure there was no one in the building. He came back, grabbing Otabek's hand. "Alright let's go." They walked out, Yuri locking the door behind them. He followed Otabek out into the parking lot. He shoved the keys to the store in his pocket, climbing on the back of Otabek's bike. Otabek handed him a helmet and he put it on. Otabek pulled away, Yuri's arms wrapping around him. Otabek took to the streets, going just fast enough to make Yuri hold on tighter. 

~ 

Yuuri had just finished another show. He walked back stage, putting the money in his bag. It was a Saturday night so he made a good amount. Weekends were always busy. He was about to check and see if Yuri had messaged him when his manager walked. He looked at her, smiling slightly. Yuuko was a fairly nice women, strange but nice. 

"Hey, you have a customer requesting a private show." She leaned in close, smiling in that way Yuuri didn't like. "He's pretty good looking too." 

"Let's hope he isn't unpleasant." Yuuri smiled, walking off toward the room. He made a mental note to text Yuri after this. Make sure he didn't murder anyone. He walked into the room and seen that Yuuko was definitely right. This man was very good looking. He had silver hair and blue eyes. The man smiled when he seen Yuuri. 

"It's good to finally meet you, Eros."


	2. Blessed be the boys time can't capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri meets the famous Mafia boss Viktor Nikiforov who turns out to be quite charming. 
> 
> Meanwhile someone from Yuri's past makes an unexpected return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited for this fic. The fact I am able to write more than one chapter makes me so happy. Let me know what you guys think I love feedback so much and hearing what you guys think will happen.

Yuri watched Otabek take a hit from the bong. Otabek pulled away, holding it for a few seconds, before releasing the smoke. Yuri leaned forward, taking a hit from the bong. He pressed a finger over the carburetor. He inhaled sucking in a breath. He pulled back, leaning his head back, closing his eyes. He held it for a few seconds, not quite as long as Otabek could, and exhaled. He felt his body start to relax. He needed that. Otabek had gotten some really good weed for them, knowing how rough Yuri's day had been. Otabek reached over, running his fingers through Yuri's hair. "Have I ever told you how hot you are?" 

"Yeah, but I wouldn't mind hearing it again." Yuri hummed, smiling. Otabek smirked, taking another hit from the bong. He leaned over, blowing it in Yuri's face. Yuri pressed his lips to Otabek's, opening his mouth. He felt Otabek's tongue slip in his mouth. Otabek's mouth tasted sweet, like bubble gum. Otabek pulled away, kissing Yuri's neck. 

"You up for it?" Otabek muttered against Yuri's skin. 

"I've had a hell day and I have to go home tomorrow. Please wreak me." Yuri responded. Otabek pulled back, taking another hit, this time pressing his lips to Yuri's. They opened their mouths, smoke slipping into Yuri's mouth along with his tongue. Yuri smiled, pushing Otabek back on the bed. He climbed on top of him, kissing his neck. Otabek moved his hands to Yuri's back. He pushed up Yuri's shirt, running his fingertips across his skin. The contact felt amazing. He really needed this. 

~

"It's nice to finally meet you, Eros." The man said. He was sitting on the couch, his leg crossed over the other. He had a book on his lap and this isn't what most clients were like. Yuuri felt confused. This guy was at a strip club with a book and a smile that seemed cheerful. Yuuri did his best to push down the weird feeling he got from this guy. He walked over, sitting on the couch next to the guy. 

"Hello mr.." 

"Viktor." The man supplied with a smile. He held his hand out as if he wanted Yuuri to shake it. Yuuri hesitated for a few seconds before shaking his hand. The name Viktor sounded familiar. 

"Viktor? You mean like Viktor Nikiforov?" Yuuri asked. The man nodded his head. He set the book on the table. Yuuri's eyes widened. Viktor Nikiforov was a well known mob boss. 

"You look surprised." Viktor looked over Yuuri. "Do you not get many men like me in here?" 

"I do, they just aren't so friendly. You seem so kind I didn't think you were involved in underground work." Yuuri felt his cheeks heat up from embarrassment. He must look so stupid right now, sound so stupid right now. At this Viktor laughed, it sounded so beautiful. 

"Do I really seem that nice?" Viktor asked. He took Yuuri's face in his hands. "I can be very terrible if I have to be." Viktor ran his fingers along Yuuri's jawline to his neck. "But I bet you can be too." 

"What makes you say that?" Yuuri asked, looking to Viktor's hand and then his eyes. Viktor had a look on his face that Yuuri couldn't place what the emotion was called. Something between sadness and anticipation. 

"You're working here, doing this. There has to be something in you that makes you think you can't do better. Some darkness that lies under the surface." Viktor removed his hand from Yuuri's neck. He placed it on his own thigh. "I've seen you dance. You must have sold at least a piece of your soul to be able to do that so easily." 

"I had dreams once, but they cost much more than a piece of my soul." Yuuri did his best to keep from crying. To keep from showing his sadness. He liked his job, the thrill of it. He liked entertaining people. He didn't like the way he was often treated. 

"I too dreamt once," Viktor said, breaking the silence. Yuuri looked at him. "But like you I woke to the hard truth that some dreams don't come true." The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes before Yuuri's phone went off. He mentally slapped himself for bring his phone in here. He also mentally slapped Yuri who likely was the one texting him. 

"I'm sorry about that," Yuuri apologized, pulling his phone out of his shorts. Sure enough Yuri's name with a cat face next to it was on the screen. 

"It's okay. Go ahead and answer it. I'm sure it must be importune if someone's texting you this late." Viktor replied, shaking his head. Yuuri nodded his head. If only it was. 

"No, it's not importune. My friends stoned and he has a habit of texting people when he's high. Most the time people he didn't even want to text." Yuuri unlocked his phone, responding to Yuri. The blond sent him pictures of him and Otabek. They were cuddling and eating pizza. Yuuri smiled and told him he was working and that Yuri better behave. The only response he got was a winky face. 

"Your friend sounds like a wild one." Viktor started laughing a bit as he said this.

"Oh, you have no idea." Yuuri laughed, locking his phone. "Yuri is a good kid he just has some interesting ways of killing stress." 

"Yuri? I met a boy at the bookstore earlier who was named Yuri." Viktor picked up the book he'd had on his lap earlier. Yuuri looked at the book in Viktor's hand. It was one he had been thinking of reading for awhile. He just hasn't got around to buying it. He'd even told Yuuko and a few others he wanted it. So, this man liked to read too. 

"Was he blond, short and angry?" Yuuri asked. He figured that yes this Yuri was because it was the Yuri he knew. There weren't many kids named Yuri in Brooklyn or at least not that Yuuri knew of. 

"Yeah, in a rush to leave. Some guy with an undercut came in and they were eying each other." When Viktor said this Yuuri started laughing. Mostly because even this random guy noticed how they could make bedroom eyes at each other from across the room.

"That's the Yuri I know." Viktor looked surprised at this. Yuri was young and the idea of a grumpy bookstore worker being friends with an eccentric stripper seemed a bit odd. They were worlds apart despite how close their names were. 

"How did you two become friends?" Viktor asked. Yuuri was about to answer when Yuuko came in. 

"Time's up. You have another client waiting." Yuuri nodded his head and stood up. He looked at Viktor. 

"Do you have a pen? I'll give you my number and we can meet tomorrow for lunch. I'll explain it there." Viktor nodded his head and took out a pen. Yuuri grabbed it and Viktor's hand, writing down his number and name. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Wait!" Viktor stood up, holding the book out to Yuuri. "This is for you." Yuuri took it, feeling his face flush slightly. 

"Thank you. I'll see you later." Yuuri turned, walking out of the room. Yuuko was smiling at him in that way again. He did his best to avoid her gaze. 

"You got a date," She said, smirking. "Are you finally trying to get a boyfriend again?" 

"No, he just wants to talk and so do I." Yuuri felt his cheeks turn more red. He didn't like this guy, sure he was good looking, but they were just going to talk. Maybe even become friends. That would be nice. 

~ 

Yuri woke with a groan. It was morning, he was sober and the bed was empty. He rolled over, sighing. The bed smelled like a mix of sex, weed and cologne. It was the smell of Otabek. Yuri sat up, his lower back ached and he smiled. Memories of Otabek holding his hips, Yuri's hands clenching the sheets as he rode Otabek. Yuri's body was covered in marks, bites and bruises from how hard Otabek had held his hips. He climbed out of the bed, getting dressed. His grandfather was getting out of the hospital today and so he had to go home. He was excited to see his grandfather. His mother, not so much. He walked into the kitchen and seen Otabek making breakfast. He turned around and smiled slightly at Yuri. 

"You're awake." He walked over hugging Yuri. Yuri smiled, pressing his face into Otabek's bare chest. Otabek always liked to be undressed as much as he could be in front of Yuri. Especially after they slept together. Like he was savoring the moment. 

"Sadly," Yuri grumbled. Otabek pulled back, petting his head. 

"You only have to deal with her for a few hours." Otabek picked up a plate that had toast and bacon on it. He sat it on the counter. Yuri walked around to take a seat at the counter. Otabek sat next to him. 

"Yes, then I have work for a few hours." Yuri picked up a slice of toast, taking a bite. Otabek wasn't the best cook. He mostly ate takeout but he would sometimes make Yuri food. Nothing fancy ever, but it was still nice. 

"Work isn't as bad as your mom. Plus when I'm between jobs I'll come and see you." Otabek leaned close, pressing a kiss to Yuri's neck. "Maybe we can even have some fun in the bathroom." Yuri smacked his shoulder, shaking his head. 

"Beka!" Otabek let out a laugh. He loved teasing Yuri. 

~ 

Yuuri was nervous. He hadn't been around any good looking guys, at least lunch wise, in a few years. His dating life not one that even exists. This wasn't a date, he reminded himself. They were talking and becoming friends, hopefully. He spotted Viktor. The man was easy to find with his silver hair. He'd also gotten a seat outside to assure Yuuri could see him. Yuuri walked over, sitting at the table. The place Viktor had chosen was a bit pricy. Yuuri agreed because it had been awhile since he got something from a nice place. He made a lot of money, but Brooklyn; no New York in general, was expensive. Yuuri's one bedroom apartment wasn't worth the fifteen hundred he paid a month. 

"Hello Yuuri. You look well today." Viktor smiled, pulling his sunglasses off. He placed them on top of his head. Yuuri smiled shyly. 

"Thank you. You too Viktor." Yuuri picked up a glass of water that was set aside from him. Viktor likely didn't know what he wanted to drink. He was fine with water. 

"So, I believe we were going to talk about how you met your friend?" Viktor said, sipping his water. Yuuri nodded his head. 

"It's a bit of a strange story. It was about two years ago, Yuri was sixteen at the time. He and his best friend came to the club one night. He was visiting his boyfriend, ex boyfriend now. His ex was a dancer at the club at the time. He introduced me to Yuri and we started hanging out." Yuuri watched Viktor's expression. He didn't seemed too surprised. 

"His ex boyfriend? Why did they break up? If you don't mind me asking." Viktor placed a hand on the table, tapping his fingers. He seemed intrigued. 

"They dated for nearly a year, Yuri was almost seventeen, and his boyfriend wanted to become a singer. He moved to California. Yuri couldn't leave his grandfather and he had his dreams. They agreed there was no way they could make it work at the time. They still talk I'm pretty sure or did for a bit." 

"What happened that they stopped talking?" 

"His ex got engaged to some girl he met in California. If you're dating someone I doubt you want them talking to their ex." Yuuri laughed a bit. Viktor smiled and nodded his head. 

"That's a very good point." Viktor took a sip of his drink. Yuuri watched him, smiling slightly. Yuuri wondered what Yuri's ex might be up to and if he really had cut contact from Yuri. 

~ 

Yuri sighed, finally they were closed. He was ready to leave. His grandfather's health had taken a dive and so he was being kept in the hospital a bit longer. He was stressed and tired and Otabek was busy tonight. He decided to call Yuuri after he left and see if he could stay over at his house. Otabek would be done with his work at midnight and he could come and get Yuri. 

Yuri heard the bell on the door ring, meaning someone came in. He wasn't feeling up to dealing with anyone after closing so he called out, "We're closed." 

"Can't make an exception for me?" The voice asked. Yuri froze, eyes widening. That voice, he knew that voice. He turned around, biting his lip. The person smiled and asked, "Miss me kitten?" 

"JJ," Yuri muttered, clenching his fists.


	3. Only fools do what I do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ is back and it's the biggest mistake he can make, but he can't help himself. He just hopes he can walk away from Yuri for a second time. 
> 
> Meanwhile Viktor pays Yuuri a visit at the club to offer him something Yuuri hasn't had in quite sometime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the postive feedback! I'm so glad you guys enjoy this fic and are excited to see where it's gonna go.

JJ knew it wasn't a good idea. He came back, he was letting Isabelle meet his family. They were in town for that and here he stood not with his family, but before his ex boyfriend. Yuri was dressed in his work uniform, hair tied back. He didn't look that much different, more tired. Seeing Yuri sparked something in JJ. A feeling he thought he long killed. 

"Did I miss you?" Yuri asked, crossing his arms over his chest. JJ nodded his head. He was at a loss for words. Yuri hadn't left town, he didn't know why he even went looking for him. "I guess so." Yuri shrugged. JJ stepped closer. 

"You're closed right? Want to go somewhere?" JJ asked. Yuri sighed, putting his hand to his forehead. 

"You have a fiancee, you sure that's a good idea?" Yuri asked. It wasn't a no, meaning likely he would go with JJ. It should have been a no. For both of their sakes. 

"I just want to catch up. We can go get Otabek and the three of us can hang out like old times." JJ felt almost like he was pleading. He hated the feeling of begging. He'd done so much of it in his dreams. Begging for things to be simple, for there not to be a sacrifice. 

"Fine, I'll text Beka." Yuri pulled out his phone, sending Otabek a text. Yuri quickly locked up and pulled his phone out, looking at JJ. "He said he'd meet us at the club you used to work for. He'll be waiting in the alley." 

"Great. I'll show you to my car." JJ reached to grab Yuri's hand and the blond pulled away. He started walking to his car, Yuri following close behind him. Yuri was as cold as ever. aHe had every right to be. Once they were in the car and JJ pulled out of the parking lot, he glanced over at Yuri. "Are you and Otabek a thing now?" 

"You mean is he my boyfriend? If so the answer is no. We're just like we were before you left. Otabek is my best friend." Yuri looked out the window, sighing. "Except now we have sex since both of us are single and don't plan to date anyone. It's pretty nice." 

"I'm guessing after we broke up you didn't go on anymore dates?" JJ asked, glancing over at Yuri. Yuri looked back at him, shaking his head. 

"I've been trying to get my life together, get away from my mom. Take care of my grandfather." Yuri pulled out his phone, texting Otabek a reply saying they were close to the club. 

"Is she still taking all your money?" JJ asked, frowning. Yuri always had a hard time when it came to his mother. She was verbally abusive and even hit him when his grandfather wasn't around. She always made sure to be nice to Yuri, as nice as she could be, when Yuri's grandfather was present. Save face and that good stuff. 

"What I don't hide of it yes." Yuri rolled his eyes. JJ knew it wasn't directed at him, more for Yuri's mother. Yuri looked over at JJ. "Enough about me. How have you been? I heard you got engaged." 

"Yeah, she's pretty cool. Goes to all my shows though I'm not anything huge yet." JJ replied, smiling. Yuri shook his head, looking back out the window. JJ glanced over, reaching his hand out to grab Yuri's. Yuri looked over at him but didn't stop him. "You know that could have been you coming to my shows right?" 

"It never could have been me. We both came to an agreement on that two years ago." Yuri doesn't hold back. He doesn't sugar coat it and JJ loves him for that, but he also hates him. For one night can't they pretend they aren't on different path that lead far, far away from each other. 

"I know, I can still dream can't I?" JJ asked. Yuri shook his head, letting go off JJ's hand. JJ felt the distance between them and he never realized just how far away Yuri was even when he was next to him. JJ doesn't know if this is a new thing or if Yuri's always been like this and he was too blind to see it. 

"No, because you have a fiance who loves you. Don't go wasting dreams on a ghost you'll never hold." Yuri's words carry so much weight and JJ thinks maybe he's thought long and hard about what he was going to say to JJ. How he was going to tell him in the most beautiful way possible that anything they had is dead. That he won't bring it back because there is nothing to bring back. "I don't play by the rules of your game anymore JJ. You were a great boyfriend but we both knew all fairytales have to end." 

"There was nothing fairytale about what we had." JJ spits out his own harsh truth. Yuri nods his head because he's aware. He knows it wasn't romantic. It was a game and now JJ was back because he couldn't walk away. Yuri knew he could, he did. Though if JJ wants one more round of make believe happy endings, Yuri would indulge him. Because it's one more time and than JJ would be gone for good. Off to marry some girl who very well could be the one. Even if JJ swore Yuri was his one, Yuri doubted it. Even if he was this wouldn't work and both agreed to that. 

"There is no fairy tales for me." Yuri admits, picking at a loose string on his jeans. The truth doesn't hurt this time, at least not Yuri. He accepts the way things are, likes it. He's working on making his dreams come true. On being a dancer. He had all he needed right with him. He had his best friend and Yuuri's support. His grandfather wanted to see his dreams come true. He didn't want better, he just wanted to dance. 

"You'll find it someday." JJ finally broke the the silence. Yuri smiled slightly, lying his head against the cool window. He found he missed the breeze and open air of Otabek's bike. He isn’t quite sure why though. Maybe the car was just a bit too stuffy, with the heat on. 

"I like the way things are." Yuri whispered. It wasn't too quiet and with the radio off JJ heard it. JJ wanted to call bullshit on it, say Yuri wasn't happy like this, but he sounded content. Yuri wouldn't have stuck with this life if he didn't like it. 

"Getting stoned and hooking up with your best friend is how you like living?" JJ asked, laughing a bit. Yuri laughed a little rolling his eyes. JJ laughed but deep down he felt bad. He brought Yuri into this lifestyle and he had left him there. 

"Yeah, it helps me get rid of stress and I trust Beka. He's my best friend and he knows me better than anyone else." JJ nodded his head at Yuri's words. Yuri was right about that. Otabek knew him better than anyone else because he was there more than anyone else. He was there when JJ wasn't. They say in silence for a few more minutes before they reached the club. They pulled into the alleyway, parking. Otabek walking over, climbing in the back seat. 

"It's been awhile JJ." Otabek kept his usual straight face when he said this. He buckled in, looking at JJ. "Your engagement going well." 

"We're hoping for a wedding date within the next few months. I'm hoping you and Yuri will come." JJ glance back at Otabek. Otabek nodded his head. 

"We'll try to arrange it so we can make it." Otabek leaned forward and poked Yuri's arm. "Right Yura?" 

"I can't miss the chance to tell your poor girl she's making the biggest mistake of her life." Yuri smirked, glancing at JJ. JJ shot him a glare. He carefully backed out of the alleyway, pulling onto the road. He started driving down the street. 

"So, where are we going to hang out?" JJ asked, looking in the rear view mirror at Otabek. 

"My place, I'll tell you how to get there." Otabek leaned back in his seat. JJ nodded his head. If they were going back to Otabek's place that meant he planned for them to get wasted or high. Otabek had always been a stoner, for as long as JJ knew him. Seems that rubbed off on Yuri as well. He'd heard about what Yuri was up lately, not all the details, but he knew Yuri had been getting stoned with Otabek. JJ was also sure they had been hooking up, Otabek always got in the mood when he was high. JJ thought it was kind of funny sometimes. Tonight he wasn't sure how funny he'd find it. 

~ 

Yuuri walked off stage, wiping the sweat from his forehead. It had been a busy night despite being a Sunday. Yuuri put his money away, going to the bar. He wanted to have a small drink, something to take edge off and make the night a bit easier. He walked over to the bar, sitting on one of the barstools. "One shot of the usual." Yuuri didn't usually get anything but when he did while on shift, it was always the same. A shot of vodka to help him forget how rough some of the guys were. He hoped someday to be able to deny private shows, right now he couldn't afford to. The bartender nodded his head, pouring up the shot. All the dancers got free drinks. It was pretty nice. The bartender was always the same guy. A blond haired guy by the name of Christophe, everyone called him Chris though. He'd worked there the past six months and everyone loved him. He'd been a dancer at a previous club but opted for a bartending job. He said he wanted to try new things. Yuuri thought it was pretty cool that Chris wanted to expand his horizons. The guy also was amazing at mixing drinks and his vibrant personality made it even easier to get along with him. Yuuri smiled, muttering a small thank you, downing the shot. He set the glass on the counter, standing up. He decided to go see Yuuko and see if there were any clients waiting for him. He walked over to her, seeing she was going through paperwork. She looked up at Yuuri and smiled. 

"Eros, hey," She said, setting the papers aside. She pointed to the back door that lead to an alleyway. "That cute guy you went out with is out back. He said to let you know when you're free to talk to him." Yuuri felt a bit nervous at that idea. Why would Viktor want to talk to him? 

"Thanks. I'll go see what he wants." He walked off, going through the back door. It was chilly outside, winter was coming. Yuuri had loved the snow even as a child. It brought back happy memories for him. Despite its cold air, it made Yuuri feel warm inside. Yuuri spotted Viktor, he was leaning on a wall, smoking a cigarette. He smiled, exhaling when he seen Yuuri. Yuuri walked over, wrapping his arms around himself. He really should have grabbed his jacket. 

"Hey, Yuuri." Viktor took another drag from his cigarette, exhaling. Yuuri smiled at him. 

"Hey Viktor. What brings you here?" Yuuri asked. He and Viktor had been texting a bit since their lunch date. It wasn't a date, Yuuri reminds himself. He and Viktor were starting to become friends. Viktor brought the cigarette to his lips again. 

"I was in the neighborhood doing some work and thought I'd come by and see you." Viktor exhaled the last of the smoke. He held his hand out, offering the cigarette to Yuuri. Yuuri grabbed it, taking a drag. He didn't smoke a lot, certainly not cigarettes when he did, but he would occasionally when someone he knew had one. 

"You're the most pleasant face I'll likely see all night." Yuuri knew his words sounded sarcastic but they were true. Yuuri wouldn't see many nice faces, but maybe if he was lucky he'd see some nice tips. Viktor laughed at Yuuri's words. 

"I'm glad to be a pleasant face in your night then." Viktor smiled at Yuuri. Yuuri handed his back the cigarette, watching as he tossed it on the ground and stepped on it. Yuuri shivered as the wind blew. Viktor arched a brow. "Do you want my jacket?" Yuuri shook his head.

"I have one inside." He dreaded inside, where he needed to go. He still had work. He wished he could go on stage only, no private dances, no guys hurting him because they felt entitled. "I should get back." Viktor nodded his head at Yuuri's words. He looked slightly disappointed. Yuuri smiled, turning around. He started walking back inside. 

"Wait! Yuuri," Viktor called out. Yuuri turned around arching a brow. "I know your birthday is soon and I was wondering if you'd come over to my place. Your friend can come and we can have a little party." 

"I'd like that. You don't have to do that though Viktor." Yuuri smiled a bit. 

"I want to. I'll pick you up Saturday at five. Does that sound good?" Viktor asked. Yuuri nodded his head, smiling. He was at a loss for words. 

"See you later Vitya." Yuuri quickly went inside, feeling his face flush. He also couldn't stop smiling. Viktor was his friend, a mob boss, and he was being so nice to Yuuri. Yuuri took a deep breath, pulling himself together. He could be happy later. For now he had work. 

~ 

JJ returned to Otabek's apartment with a sigh. He ran to get some food for them all so they could watch some Netflix. He had to fight the urge to make a Netflix and chill joke. It had been a hard fight, but he won. Otabek had given him a key, but JJ doubted Otabek locked the door. He tried it and sure enough it was unlocked. JJ rolled his eyes. He stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He groaned at the smell of weed. So, Otabek was getting high after all. JJ was hit with the realization likely Yuri was as well. He walked into the living room, Otabek's apartment wasn't big. One of those studio apartments up high with a view. Fancy, expensive and charming. JJ clinched the bag at what he saw. Yuri was sitting on the couch, his shirt off. He was clearly pretty stoned from the look on his face. That smile that he could only wear after he wasn't in his right mind. Otabek was behind Yuri, kissing over a tattoo that he must have got in the last two years. JJ didn't remember Yuri having any tattoos. He wanted them though. The tattoo was of flowers, pink and red and they spread over all of Yuri's middle back. It looked beautiful against his pale skin. Yuri looked at JJ and smiled. He bent over, placing his finger over the carburetor, taking a hit from the bong. He stood up, walking over to JJ. He pull JJ close, releasing the smoke in JJ's face. JJ closed his eyes, gasping a bit when Yuri's lips touched his. They tasted sweet. Yuri pulled back, smiling. Yuri grabbed the bag of food away, setting in on the table. 

"What do you say we have some fun JJ? Like old times." Yuri asked, smiling, leaning his head to the side. Yuri leaned in close. "Please, just for one night." 

One night. That's all this was but JJ found himself giving in. He picked Yuri up, carrying him to the bed that wasn't that far away. He lied Yuri on the bed, kissing his neck. Otabek climbed on the bed, silencing Yuri's sounds with his mouth. So that's what tonight was. It was just the three of them. JJ had the corrupt thought, maybe Otabek might be pretty good in bed. In the morning he would regret this, but it wasn't morning yet.


	4. I'm the violence in the pouring rain, I'm a hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri reflects on life choices and returns home. 
> 
> Meanwhile Yuuri prepares for his birthday and spends the night with Phichit catching up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants a chapter that shows how JJ and Yuri met and some of their backstory? If you guys want a chapter like that I will make it the chapter after the next. I hope you guys enjoy this and let me know what you guys think. Thank you for your support it means the world!!! Also Yuri's cat is named after the Russian word for Crow and my cat I just recently got.

Yuri woke between two boys. His ex boyfriend and his best friend. Memories of last night hit Yuri and he sighed. He carefully got out of bed, thankful both are heavy sleepers or just too tired to care. He quickly got dressed, grabbing his phone off the couch. He snuck out before either boy could wake up. He had practice and he didn't feel like facing JJ. Either he'd get lectured by the man for being so reckless, not that JJ had much room to talk since he slept with Yuri while dating Isabella. Or he was going to be so ashamed he wouldn't say anything to Yuri. Hooking up with your ex was pretty awkward at least for most. Painfully reopening old wounds, but Yuri didn't feel any of that. He didn't feel bad, just that he had slept with another girls man. Yuri reminds himself he killed the part of him that thought JJ and he could ever work. Did that part even exist or did he make it up because he needed something to rely on? Something to distract him from the pain. He had his distraction now and he told himself he didn't need JJ. Otabek was doing just fine keeping his mind off of his issues. Just as he always had. Because Otabek was his best friend, because he didn't leave. Because their paths didn't lead them miles away. Yuri was fine with it though, he was happy JJ had managed to get his career started, had met a pretty girl who liked him. Yuri was content with living the way he was, he knew it wasn't good to be stoned a lot, but it could be much worse. He could be doing harder drugs and falling on everyone he seen. He managed to only fall on Otabek, and JJ this once. Yuri arrived at the studio, it was empty due to how early it was. Yuri walked inside, setting his bag on the floor. He sighed, getting into position to stretch. He'd already warmed up his muscles on the walk here. 

Dancing had always been Yuri's passion. It's what brought him some of the best nights of his life. He met JJ and Otabek because of his dancing. Through JJ, he met and befriended Yuuri. He'd gotten to feel what having a boyfriend was like, also what losing a boyfriend was like. He made a best friend. All due to JJ seeing his ballet one time and falling in love with the dance. The way he moved, graceful and tragic. Yuri didn't think he'd ever fulfill his dreams, but he wouldn't give up. Yuri watched his movements in the mirror, moving to the song, a song he related to. His choice in dance music not quite dance sounding. It spoke to him though and so that's what he used. 

A song about a storm, one that couldn't be contained. 

~ 

JJ woke with the realization he wasn't in his bed, he was also alone in this bed that wasn't his. He sat up and remembered, he was in Otabek's studio apartment. Likely Otabek had already gotten up and it was so like Yuri to be up before everyone. JJ knew the blond too well. He quickly got out of bed, pulling on his clothes. Memories of last night flash through his mind and he has to shake his head to chase them away. He felt a nervous feeling in his stomach, a fear that things would be awkward between him, Otabek and Yuri now that the sun was up and everyone was thinking properly. He seen Otabek in the kitchen. He walked over, sitting at the counter. Otabek threw a glance back at him. 

"I see you're finally up." Otabek sounded like his usual stoic self, but JJ sensed a hint of teasing in his tone. It must have been well past noon and the time JJ usually was up. 

"Yeah, you and kitten wore me out last night." JJ laughed. He used his nickname he had for Yuri, he'd given it to the blond while they were dating. It sorta stuck even now. 

"Good, we were trying." Otabek turned around, setting a plate of toast and bacon in front of JJ. JJ smirked, picking up a piece of bacon. 

"Oh, you made breakfast for me? Such a darling friend and one night stand you are." JJ teased. He'd been friends with Otabek since high school. Otabek had been a stoner since he was nineteen and JJ always accepted that fact. The idea though of Yuri doing it did concern him some. 

"Only one night? You're selfish." Otabek teased, taking a bite of his own toast, standing by the sink. "Is your girl doing to be mad about this?" 

"Nah, we have an open relationship. As long as I tell her it's fine. We've done stuff like this before." JJ knew likely Isabella was worried, he hadn't answered all night. After breakfast he would shoot her a quick text. She’dlikely want all the little details about his hook up. They always told each other all about their escapades. 

"Sounds interesting. I would lecture you on how that could become dangerous, but I'm in a friend with benefits relationship with my best friend so, I have no room to talk." 

"You ever sleep with anyone except kitten?" JJ asked. Otabek poured him some coffee, setting it in front of JJ. 

"Nah, I'm too busy with him. You know Yura." Otabek chuckled a bit when he said this. JJ laughed, nodding his head. Yuri tended to be full of energy. All that pent up rage had to go somewhere. 

"He keeps you busy?" JJ asked, sipping his coffee. Otabek shot him a look. 

"That's the understatement of the year. We might only get stoned on weekends, usually, but that boy can take it any day. He calls it stress relief." Otabek poured his own cup of coffee, sipping it. 

"Maybe it is stress relieving or he's a horn-dog like you." JJ laughed. He wasn't even going to bring up those times when Otabek got stoned and tried to hump things like couches and on one scaring occasion, JJ's leg. Otabek shook his head, putting his dishes in the sink. "Speaking of getting stoned," JJ started. Otabek looked back at him. JJ had a look on his face that spelled concern. "Yuri, I don't like the idea of him getting high. I care about him and I'm worried." 

"Don't worry. He wanted this, I didn't talk him into anything. He asked to do it with me." Otabek picked up JJ's dishes, putting them in the sink. "There are worse things, drugs, he could be doing." 

"I know. I just don't want to see him hurt." JJ knew Yuri wasn't stupid but he also knew Yuri could also be reckless. Especially when he's emotionally compromised. 

~ 

Yuri sat on the floor, breathing heavy. He smiled, looking over at his bag. That felt good, dancing was his second stress relief. Otabek was his first. He slid across the floor, pulling his phone out. He had a few texts from Yuuri. He was making sure Yuri wasn't dead in a ditch somewhere. He also was letting him know some guy named Viktor, Yuri fought off the urge to tease Yuuri about this boy, was throwing him a birthday party. Yuri was calling that it was Yuuri’s new boyfriend or friend with benefits. He'd find out on Saturday. He sent Yuuri a text tell him he was alive and would come to the party. He then sent a text to Otabek, asking if he'd go to the party with him and if he could spend Friday night over at his house. Otabek was quick to reply, he's always on his phone, saying yes both were okay. 

Yuri couldn't wait to meet this guy that was throwing Yuuri a party. This was going to be interesting. 

~ 

Yuuri stood by the counter, yawning. He was tired from working all night. He was thankful for the fact he had tonight and Saturday off. Yuuko gave him the day off as a birthday gift. He was thankful for that, because he didn't have to explain why he needed the day off. So he could attend a party that a good looking guy was throwing him. Yuuko would never let him live that one down. She'd tease him till the end of time. Yuuri was broke from his thoughts by the sound of the bell on the door. Phichit was back with hamster food. He was the manager of the store and so he kept hamsters in the store. He loved hamsters, always had. He'd had eight when he lived with Yuuri. He had four in store and seven at home. A two bedroom apartment and one room was dedicated to the hamsters. That summed up Phichit in less than fifteen words. 

"Hey Yuuri!" Phichit exclaimed. He walked around the counter, opening the hamster cage and threw some food in the bowel. He repeated that with the other three cages. Each hamster got their own cage and spoiled. Yuuri found it adorable. 

"Hey, I see your love of hamsters is still at a crazy level." Yuuri smiled, watching Phichit feed his fur children. Phichit looked at him, smiling. 

"Did you think it wouldn't be?" He asked. Yuuri shook his head. He knew how crazy Phichit could be. He'd seen it first hand. Memories of the college days, before Yuuri had to drop out to afford living, flashed through his mind. Definitely something else. 

"I know how you love your hamsters." Yuuri remembered the hamsters running freely through their apartment when they lived together. Phichit claiming he couldn't stand the idea of them being caged and so Yuuri had to watch where he stepped. A habit he still found himself sticking to two years later. 

"I do. Also, the hamsters miss you. They haven't been as happy since you moved out." Yuuri shook his head. He was sure it was more of Phichit missed having him around. 

"I think you're the one that misses me. After all, we did have a lot of fun when we lived together." Yuuri felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket, likely Viktor or Yuri answering him. He figured Yuri since he got a litter of texts, four to be exact. Yuri had a habit of remembering he had more to say and added it on. Making for a string of texts. Yuuri found it amusing and under some situations annoying. 

"I miss you too, but so do the hamsters." Phichit insisted with a smile. Yuuri shook his head and walked around the counter. He reached into one of the hamster cages, petting the hamster. 

"How about we hang out like old times then tonight? I have the night off, so let's get wasted and I'll sleep over at your house." Yuuri looked at Phichit. He didn't think he'd ever seen his friend so happy. 

"Sounds good! I get off of work at eight which gives us plenty of drinking time." Yuuri was sure more than drinking would happen tonight. His habit of losing clothes as the night wore on, and he had more drinks, was a bad one. 

"I'll see you later." Yuuri walked off. He needed to nap before he went wild with Phichit. He likely wouldn't sleep tonight anyways. 

~

Yuri sighed, walking through his front door. He wasn't excited to be home, to his hell mother. He knew he had to go home eventually. He timed it just right, his mother would be out doing god knows what, so he'd be alone. Just him and his cat. His mother was sitting on the couch when he came in. He sighed, walking past her. 

"So, you dragged yourself home?" She asked, looking up from her phone at him. Yuri nodded his head, not turning around. "Your grandfather would be disappointed in you. Out getting wasted and sleeping with any boy who gives you attention." 

"Like you have any room to talk," Yuri sneered, glaring back at his mother. "You think he'd approve of you hitting me and downgrading me with your words. I think not." At this his mother stood up, crossing the room. Yuri knew it was coming, this always happened when his grandfather wasn't home. His mother would say her spiteful, cruel words in a less hushed tone. She'd hit him harder, wouldn't hold back. She didn't have to hide how she felt about her son. 

She'd had Yuri when she was sixteen. An accident and the man didn't stick around. He didn't want to be a father and Yuri's mother never forgave Yuri for what she considered driving her love away. If not for her father, she would have gotten rid of Yuri. Gave him up as a baby. But Nikolai had fallen in love with the baby upon sight and so she was forced to keep the baby in order to keep on good terms with her father. 

Yuri held his cheek, glaring at his mother. When he was a child he would cry, not anymore. He'd save his tears for later when he was alone. 

"You ungrateful brat. If it weren't for your grandfather I would have gotten rid of you as a child." His mother walked past him. Yuri gritted his teeth. 

"I fucking know this already." Yuri growled, holding back tears. 

~ 

Yuuri downed another shot, it was his fourth. He and Phichit were playing a drinking game called never have I ever. Yuuri was losing because he tended to do a lot. Phichit watched him, smiling, leaning on his hand. 

"So, tell me about this hot guy throwing you a party?" Phichit wiggled his eyebrows. Yuuri blushed. He wanted to slam his head on the table. 

"He's a mob boss I met at the club." He admitted, rubbing his forehead. Phichit took another sip of the beer he'd been slowly drinking the whole night. He was more of a shots kinda boy anyways. Yuuri liked drinks he could take his time with. 

"Oh, dangerous and sexy. I never thought that would be your type." Phichit grinned, nudging Yuuri's leg with his foot under the table. Yuuri rolled his eyes, drinking some of his drink. 

"We aren't anything more than friends!" Yuuri insisted with a whine. He was starting to get really drunk. That meant they needed to head back to Phichit's apartment. Yuuri stood up, stumbling a bit. "We should get back to your place." Phichit nodded his head. He stood up, setting down the money for the drinks. He interlocked his arm with Yuuri's, walking out of the bar. They began walking down the street toward Phichit's apartment. He didn't live far from the club, he always joked about working with Yuuri instead of at the bookstore. 

"The hamsters are excited to see you again." Phichit smiled, leaning on Yuuri a bit. This caused both of them to almost fall over. 

"I think you're excited to get me there too." Yuuri laughed. Phichit grinned at this. They reached Phichit's apartment, unlocking the door. They went inside, carefully stepping around the hamsters. Yuuri would play with the hamsters in the morning, he was too wasted and Phichit was too eager to think of much else. They stumbled to Phichit's room. Yuuri pushed Phichit back on the bed, climbing on top of him. He pinned his friends hands above his head, biting his neck. 

It's been too long since they did this. 

~ 

Yuri sat next to the window on his bed. The window was open so the smoke from Yuri's joint would escape. He was thankful his mother was out and he was home alone. Yuri pulled the joint out of his mouth, holding it for a few seconds then released a breath. He picked up his phone, seeing a few texts from Yuuri. They were in caps lock and the words slurred. Yuri could tell Yuuri had gotten wasted. A smile made its way onto Yuri's face and he took another hit from the joint. He held it for a few seconds, releasing a breath. He replied to Yuuri's texts, telling him to be safe. Yuri seen he had a text from JJ. He opened the text seeing JJ was asking what he was up to. 

"I'm laying in bed, stoned." Yuri replied, taking another hit, leaning his head back. He wasn’t stoned yet, but he was getting there. He got a reply a few seconds later from JJ. 

"Why are you high? Did something happen? Is Otabek with you?" JJ's string of texts sounded concerned. Yuri made a mental note to not tell JJ when he got stoned in the future. The last thing he needed was JJ harassing him with texts and calls. JJ tended to worry a bit too much about him. It was sweet, but Yuri wasn't his to worry about anymore. 

"I'm fine. I'm alone at home. I had a shit day, that's all." Yuri replied. He took another hit, closing his eyes. He wished he was at Otabek’s place. This joint wasn’t getting him as high as quick as he’d like. 

"If you need to talk I'm here." Was the response Yuri got from JJ. Yuri smiled and replied, "I'll let you know but I think I'm good for the night." Yuri set the joint aside and turned his phone off. He lied down, looking up at the ceiling. He finally let those tears he'd been holding back free. He didn't cry for long before his mind drifted off. His cat came in the room to provide comfort. He hugged her close, smiling. 

"At least you love me, Vorona," Yuri whispered, petting the cats head. At least she wasn't disappointed in what he'd become, even if his mother and JJ and everyone else was. Even if everyone else though he was a stupid, childish mess.


	5. There's a glimmer of hope like an exhale of smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Yuuri's birthday and so he, Otabek, and Yuri all head to Viktor's house to celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally over 5k words and so I split it into two parts. This thing really got away from me. I hope you guys enjoy it and let me know what you think.

Yuuri sighed. Somewhere deep inside tonight seemed like a really bad idea. This guy knew his birthday, which was odd. Then again he was a mob boss and getting information on someone wasn't hard. Otabek was an information broker after all, Yuuri knew finding out things such as birthdays wasn't hard. For about fifty bucks you could get basic information on just about anyone. Finding information on a dancer at a club wouldn't be that hard. Still a bit strange, but what part of Yuuri's life wasn't strange. He finished combing his hair back, a look he often wore on stage. He choose to wear it today because his hair was getting a bit long in the front and kept getting in his face. He'd have to get a haircut soon. He walked out of the bathroom, walking into his bedroom to grab his phone. He was going to pick Otabek and Yuri up. He figured it'd be best if they all rode in the same car since they were going to the same place. Plus it was about an hour and a half to Viktor's house. Why he went all the way to the city for a club was beyond Yuuri. Maybe there wasn't any good ones in Stony Brook. Then again with Viktor being a mafia boss he likely had to travel into the city, especially Brooklyn. Yuuri grabbed his keys, walking out the front door. He went out to his car, unlocking it and climbing inside. He sent a quick text to Yuri telling him he was on his way. He buckled in, starting up the car. He pulled away from the parking spot. He began driving toward Otabek's apartment. Otabek had a nice apartment. It was a studio apartment up high where you could see the whole city. He paid a lot for it too. It was almost three thousand a month. Yuuri knew he likely kept the place because of the view. He couldn't think of any better reason to keep it at that price. A way to wow Yuri and likely do other things. Yuri always found it cool and that’s likely why Otabek kept it. 

Yuuri pulled up outside the building. He seen Otabek and Yuri standing on the side of the road. He hoped they hadn't been waiting long for him. They quickly got in, both climbing into the back seat. Once they were in and wearing their seat belts, Yuuri drove off. Years of living in the city and he still dreaded traffic. How Viktor braved it and a one hour drive to see him at the club all the time, Yuuri didn't know. Then again, the mafia takes you around likely. 

The car ride was a fairly good one, once they were away from the city and its hectic traffic. Yuuri had been to Long Island a few times. It was nice there, he liked it more than Brooklyn, but he didn't know many clubs in Long Island. He was sure there was a few he just never been to any. Plus, Yuri lived in the city and he'd made a promise to protect the blond and help him as much as he could. Yuuri was truly a stripper with a heart of gold. He'd been helping Yuri in every form he could, becoming like family to him. He'd seen Yuri at his worst, only Otabek had seen him like that besides Yuuri. He always hated showing his weakness. 

"Are we almost there?" Yuri asked from the back seat. His head is lying on Otabek's shoulder. Yuuri is pretty sure both of them had been sleeping or attempting to. They, like Yuuri, tended to stay up all night. This made getting up before two pm a little more difficult. 

"Almost," Yuuri replied, glancing at his gps. He was so thankful for the invention of these things. He'd have gotten lost if not for the gps many times. Yuuri took a turn down a road. Viktor's house was by the beach. Yuuri would love to afford to live on the beach. Anything but a cramped one bedroom apartment. Poor Yuri was always forced to sleep on the couch or Yuuri had to. He'd thought about getting a different one. An apartment with two bedrooms and maybe Yuri could live with him. He knew Yuri didn't want to leave home out of fear he'd lose time with his grandfather. His health had only gotten worse in the last year. Yuri was upset and stressed by this, but he wouldn't tell anyone. Maybe Otabek. He'd never liked opening up to people. Yuuri spotted a house. It was decent sized, much bigger than his apartment. He pulled into the driveway like the gps told him to. Yuri once made a joke that the gps was demanding. He even mocked it a few times. This event of course took place when he was stoned one time. Yuuri had laughed so hard he had to pull over on the side of the road. He doesn’t think he’s laughed harder in his life. It had been when Yuri had first started getting high and Yuuri was still adjusting to his behavior. Yuuri turned the car off once he parked it next to Viktor’s silver convertible mustang. Yuuri expected a mob boss to have a more fancy car. Even Yuuri’s black mercedes benz, which he got used from a buy here pay here, was a bit more expected. He was thinking Viktor would drive a ferrari or a Jaguar. 

“He’s a mob boss, with a kind of cool house and he drives that?” Yuri asked, making a face and pointing at Viktor’s car. Yuuri prayed to whatever higher power was listening, Yuri doesn’t do that in front of Viktor. Not only was it embarrassing it was also a little offensive. Yuuri climbed out, Otabek and Yuri following him. They crossed the short walk, climbing the stairs. They get halfway up the stairs before Viktor came out. He was in casual wear and this is the first time Yuuri has seen him like this. Most the time he wears suites, meaning Yuuri was right, Viktor was always in Brooklyn for business. He didn’t come just to see Yuuri. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor called out with enthusiasm. He stood at the top of the stairs on the porch. He was wearing some white jeans and a black sweater. His hair was loose in his face as opposed to the usual slicked back. “Yuuri’s friends, Yurio and Yurio’s friend. Hello to all of you and happy birthday to you, Yuuri.” 

“Thank you,” Yuuri replied, giving Viktor a quick one arm hug. Yuri and Otabek reached the top of the stairs soon after him. Yuri made a small gagging noise and Yuuri blushed. He had a feeling the blond would embarrass him in one way or another before the night was over. 

“So, you’re Viktor?” Yuri asked, shoving his hands into his sweater pockets. It was a leather leopard print one Otabek had gotten him a few months ago. Viktor looked at Yuri and smiled, nodding his head. 

“Yes, we met at the bookstore. I got that book for Yuuri.” Yuri nodded his head at Viktor’s response. 

“Right. The weird guy,” Yuri replied. Yuuri shot a glare at Yuri. Viktor didn’t seem offended by this. Than again he was a mafia boss so likely he got much worse daily. He’d likely been called much harsher things than weird. 

“I am a bit odd, yes. You aren’t all that you seem to be either though.” Viktor kept his smile as he spoke. Yuri arched a brow and seemed to be taken aback by Viktor’s demner. Yuri quickly recovered and shook his head. 

“I have no idea what you mean,” Yuri replied, arching a brow. He was clearly trying to keep up his tough front. 

“Innocent bookstore cashier or stoner with a love for boys who can wreak you? That’s what I mean, Yurio.” The minute the words left his mouth Viktor’s smile changed. Yuuri felt a bit uneasy. Sure he knew Viktor could likely be scary. You had to be to be in the mafia. This was something else entirely though. Viktor quickly smiled that silly smile that charmed Yuuri and said, “Everyone has two sides. A chapter they won’t read aloud to anyone.” 

“Of course. Everyone has dirty little secrets.” Yuri clinched his fists as he replied to Viktor. It was clear he was scared too. Scared and insulted. Viktor quickly went back to being carefree and joking. Almost like he wasn’t even the same person as a few seconds ago. Yuri felt a chill go down his spine and he shivered. 

“It’s cold out here. We should head inside,” Viktor suggested. He opened the door, stepping inside. He held it open for the other three. He continued. “Also, let's get this party started.” Yuri decided in the morning when they were going home he’d talk to Yuuri about his new guy friend. Boyfriend, friends with benefits, short-term interest. Whatever they were.

~

The real party started after the sun went down. Viktor had gotten a wide choice of drinks, some likely hard to obtain, for this party. He'd also gotten a wide variety of drugs. From weed to coke. Yuri was impressed with how far this guy was going for Yuuri. They must have hooked up at least once. You don't get stuff like this for free or at least Yuri didn't think so. Yuri had no intention of really drinking, not a fan of hangovers. He also didn't want to try harder drugs so he'd be sticking to weed as usual. Viktor’s house was nice. It had a basement with a pool table and a lounge and a bedroom. Yuri’s room at home was in an attic and it was small, so the basement bedroom he and Otabek would share was nice. The next floor up had a few rooms on it and the top floor had the master bedroom and the kitchen. It was a nice house. Yuri wouldn’t mind living here. 

“You ever play pool?” Viktor asked, walking down the stairs into the basement. Yuri was currently leaning on the pool table sipping a drink he and Otabek were sharing. It was a hard lemonade and honestly wasn’t that great. 

“A few times. Beka and my ex used to hang out at this one bar and I would watch them play and sometimes join one of their games.” Yuri took another sip of his drink. Otabek was really good at pool and JJ was decent. He’d tried to help Yuri in that cliche way you see in movies. Both Yuri and Otabek mocked JJ for this. 

“How did you get into a bar at seventeen?” Viktor asked, letting out a laugh as he asked it. Yuri pushed off from the pool table, walking over to the nearby table. He set his drink down and turned around, looking at Viktor. 

“They drew an ‘X’ on minors hands. You could be there just not drink,” Yuri replied. He sat on one of the barstools at the table. “I always washed them off in the bathroom and snuck a few drinks from Beka or JJ.” 

“Your ex is that rising star from California? The one that’s in town celebrating his engagement?” Viktor asked, seeming a bit surprised. Whether this was because Yuri didn’t seem like his type or he wasn’t aware JJ was bi-sexual was unknown. Likely the latter since Yuri was hooking up with Otabek who was a stoner and wore leather jackets. Yuri seemed to attract interesting guys to him. 

“Yup, at one time he was celebrating me.” Yuri took another sip of his drink. Otabek was upstairs, in the kitchen, likely getting another drink since this one was almost gone. 

“Do you miss him?” Viktor asked. Yuri was surprised by this. No one ever asked him if he missed JJ. No one ever asked him really if he was happy with how life stood. If he was happy being the only one hooking up with Otabek, but not naming it anymore than best friends. No one had ever called that into question. 

“No, we both agreed when we broke up that we couldn’t make it work.” Yuri pushed the mostly empty bottle aside. “I don’t really think I do well with love. The whole relationships and having to be so open and exposed. I just feel I don’t give enough to date anyone.” 

“You seem to be giving Otabek a lot,” Viktor said with a laugh. He winked at Yuri too. Yuri rolled his eyes. This guy definitely has been spending time with Yuuri. 

“Enough about me. How did Yuuri get you to throw such a lavish party?” Yuri asked, resting his face on his palm. He made sure to allow his tone to suggest more. Viktor grinned when Yuri asked this. It was a smile that said, oh nothing yet. 

“I might have been quite taken when I saw Yuuri dancing,” Viktor replied. Yuri nodded his head, standing up from his seat. 

“So, you’ve got a crush and you’re trying to wow your stripper lover?” Yuri mused, walking over to the pool table. He pushed one of the pool balls with his fingers. It rolled and hit into a few others. “Sound’s like one of those crimes where the man gets obsessed with the beautiful stripper and feels the need to own them.”

“Wouldn’t it be interesting if that were the case?” Viktor asked, humming. Yuri looked at him, shaking his head. 

“As long as it doesn’t end in murder. Yes it would be.” With this Viktor stood up heading toward the stairs. Otabek was coming back down the stairs. He had a mixed drink. So that’s what took him so long. He was mixing Yuri a drink he'd like. Yuri's favorite drink was a strawberry daiquiri. 

“I got this for you. Luckily he had all the ingredients. Also, I went light on the liquor because I know you hate hangovers.” Yuri loved his best friend. He was honestly the best. 

“I love you Beka,” Yuri laughed, grabbing his drink. He took a sip. 

“I know you do. I gotta take care of my kitten.” Otabek threw an arm over Yuri's shoulder. Yuri could tell Otabek was already tipsy. When he got drunk he tended to cling onto Yuri. Well, more like drape himself over Yuri and kiss on his face and neck. Yuri found it somewhat funny and would always take snapchats of it. Only a few people had his snapchat, most already aware of his idea of fun. 

“Let's go check out Viktor's pool,” Yuri suggested. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been in a pool. 

“Afterwards wanna get stoned and go in the hot tub?” Otabek asked, reaching out to play with Yuri's hair. 

“Sounds good, just try to keep your hands to yourself.” Yuri smirked, winking. He wasn't sure how Viktor would feel if they hooked up in his hot tub. Then again, someplace and on some piece of furniture they were going to get it on. 

He just hoped it wasn't anything major like the pool table or somehow Viktor's bed. He wasn't sure how they would manage it, but they'd done stranger things.

~

Viktor finally returned to Yuuri's side. Yuuri was in Viktor's room which was located on the top floor with the kitchen. He was sipping a beer and texting someone on his phone. Viktor walked into the room, sitting down on the bed next to him. Yuuri looked at him and smiled. He went back to his phone, finishing his message then locked it. 

“Sorry, was just telling Phichit how awesome this party you've thrown for me is.” Yuuri set the phone on the bedside table. 

“It's fine. He’s your best friend right?” Viktor asked, taking a sip of his wine. Yuuri looked like he had to think for a minute before he nodded his head. 

“We used to live together. We also hooked up a few times,” Yuuri admitted. The minute the words left his mouth he regretted them. What if Viktor thought he was gross? Sure he knew about Yuri hooking up with Otabek and keeping it casual, but what if this made Viktor not like Yuuri? Surely Viktor had a few no string attached relationships or one night stands. 

“That's always fun. I had a friend like that. I haven't seen him in awhile,” Viktor admitted, taking a sip of his wine. Yuuri felt relief wash over him. He felt bad for doubting Viktor. Viktor wasn't the type to get jealous over past flings Yuuri had. They weren't even dating Yuuri reminded himself. 

“Phichit and I always got super wasted and we had no one else. Stuff sorta always just happened,” Yuuri laughed. The memories were a bit embarrassing, but also kind of funny. 

“That's how Chris and I were,” Viktor said, drinking down the last of his wine. 

“Chris, like blond and brown hair. Sex appeal just oozing from him?” Yuuri asked. Viktor nodded his head. Chris who was a bartender where Yuuri worked. The same one that slapped his ass at work when they first met. Yuuri was a little surprised to say the least. Chris didn’t seem like Viktor’s type of friend. Sure Yuuri met Viktor at a strip club, but aside from that he didn’t seem to interested in sex or being sexual. Chris on the other hand was a sex god. He got a lot of tips just for how flirty and good looking he was. “He works at my club. He’s our bartender.” 

“He’s actually the one who recommended me to the club. He said there was some great dancers there and sent me some videos of you and a few other dancers.” Viktor set his glass on the bedside table. Yuuri was a bit shocked. Chris took videos of him performing and sent it to Viktor. Had he done that before? Who all had seen videos of Yuuri dancing? Viktor stood up, stretching. He looked back at Yuuri. “You ever snort cocaine?” 

“Of course. I’ve tried almost everything once.” It was how Yuuri got through his jobs at first. Some nights he still needed a little boost to keep him going. He had to deal with so many men. Good men, bad men, disgusting men. Some nights it was all too much. Some nights he found himself wishing for better. He didn’t mind dancing on stage. He’d said it many times. He didn’t like when the customers could touch him. Some weren’t so bad, but some were worse than bad. 

“Would you like to snort a line with me?” Viktor asked, walking over to Yuuri. Yuuri didn’t know how good of an idea it would be. Sure Viktor was nice, but he hadn’t known him long. Then again Viktor went through all this trouble to make tonight special. Yuuri wouldn’t forgive himself if he said no after all Viktor had done. 

“I would be delighted to.” Yuuri stood up. He followed Viktor out of the room. They went into the kitchen where Viktor made a few lines on the counter. He got out a little black straw from a drawer. He handed it to Yuuri. Yuuri bent over, holding one side of his nose, and inhaled. His nose burned for a few seconds before a cloud of high overtook his brain. He closed his eyes, releasing a sigh. He’d almost forgotten how good it felt to be high. He hadn’t snorted coke since Leo brought some to work one night. That was about four months ago. Leo was the DJ at the club on the weekdays. Sometimes on the weekends. The club was having issues finding a new weekend DJ after their recent one quit. Yuuri would have to suggest it to Otabek. He knew the boy liked to DJ and he’d only have to do it on weekends so he’d still have time for his other job as an information broker. 

Viktor bent down doing as Yuuri had. Yuuri already felt his mind becoming a haze and he knew by morning he would regret this. Hopefully things wouldn’t be awkward if they hooked up. It wasn’t like it was the first time either of them had done something like this. Maybe Viktor would be his new friend with benefits. After all Phichit had texted him saying he was on a date tonight with a guy from his work. If it worked out, Yuuri really hoped it did, then Phichit would have a boyfriend. He deserved someone good and Phichit had been crushing on this boy for a few months now. Yuuri was broke from his thoughts by Viktor pulling him in close. They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Viktor pressed his lips to Yuuri’s. 

This birthday just might be the most interesting one Yuuri’s had to date.


	6. It's troubling to live this way. When you never know where you'll stay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of last chapter. 
> 
> Yuri starts to doubt his promise he made to himself long ago.

Yuri exhaled, relaxing against the couch. He handed the pipe back to Otabek. They had went for a quick swim before coming back inside to get high. While they were waiting for the high to kick in they decided to watch some Netflix. They decided to watch some show about kids and science fiction. It was very interesting and made a lot of nerdy references. Yuri liked it from what he’d seen. He decided to watch it one night when he and Otabek weren’t so stoned. Yuri pulled out his phone, opening Snapchat. He started messing with the filters and taking a few selfies. He took a few with Otabek in them, putting random captions on them. He took the pipe back, taking a hit from it. He held it for a few seconds before releasing it. He passed it back to Otabek.

“Aren’t you glad I brought this?” Otabek asked, gesturing to the pipe in his hand. Yuri nodded his head. He was glad. He prefered it over smoking joints. It made it easier to stay high longer. It always took more for Otabek to get high then it did for Yuri. After around three or four hits usually Yuri was pretty much stoned. It took about seven or eight for Otabek. Yuri’s phone went off telling him he had a text. He looked at the screen to see JJ’s name. 

“Hey, what are you up to?” JJ always seemed to have perfect timing. Not exactly perfect since he always seemed to catch Yuri when he was high or doing something JJ likely didn’t agree with. Yuri knew JJ still had a thing for him and that was why he always stressed so much over Yuri. It was sweet, but Yuri wasn’t his to worry about anymore. 

“At a party for Yuuri. It’s his birthday today.” Yuri replied. He grabbed the pipe again, taking a hit. He held it for a few seconds before exhaling it in Otabek’s direction. They always seemed to do stuff like this. Sharing smoke, breathing it at each other. 

“I’m at dinner with Isabella and my parents. Also, tell Yuuri I say happy birthday.” Was the response Yuri got. He passed the pipe back to Otabek and started typing his reply. He sent it, sighing. 

“Okay, I’ll tell him if he comes down. He’s upstairs right now.” 

“Is he having fun?”

“I think so.”

“Are you having fun?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you okay? You seem off.” Yuri sighed at JJ’s text. He could lie to JJ and say he was tired or not answer for the rest of the night. Eventually JJ would likely give up and spend the night cuddling Isabella. Yuri wished she’d do something right now to get him off his case. Before Yuri could answer he got another text from JJ that read. “Are you high?” 

“Yeah, Beka and I both. Actually I’m pretty sure everyone in this house is.” No use lying. He was gonna go swimming soon and chill in the hot tub with Otabek so it didn’t matter what JJ had to say. It seemed like lately nothing he did was good enough for anyone. JJ’s disapproval of how he was living didn’t change anything. 

“Everyone? Yuri, who’s at this part besides you and Yuuri and Otabek?” Yuri rolled his eyes at JJ’s text. He could almost feel the lecture and worry coming his way. 

“Some dude Yuuri met. He threw him this big party. We’re at his house in Stony brook.” Yuri replied. He rubbed his forehead. He couldn’t wait to get in the hot tub. He’d never been in one and so he was excited for it. 

“You got stoned at some guy you don’t knows house? Yuri, why would you do that?!” JJ replied. Yuri sighed. He decided to ignore JJ for now. He simply replied with, “I'm staying here the night. I'll be fine. I won't get high again once I come down. After about two hours I should be sober. I'll text you later.” 

He turned his phone off. JJ didn't need to know what he did the rest of the night. After all he wasn't JJ’s to worry about. JJ should just keep his worries on his girl and not past problems. Yuri knew he was a mess and he didn't need JJ’s pity and concern. He could pick himself up just fine. Yuri grabbed the pipe back, taking another hit. He was lying when he said he would sober up, he was gonna stay high all night. Usually once he was high he didn't do anymore, Beka tended to stay high all night. Yuri had done it a few times, but usually he sobered up after the first round of smoking. He also tended to fall asleep soon after the high started to wear off. Yuri set his phone on the table and stood up. 

“Ready to go swimming?” Yuri asked, looking at Otabek. Otabek stood up, setting the pipe on the table. He picked Yuri up, causing the blond to let out a high pitched squeal. One that he would never make if he were sober. Otabek carried him outside, tossing him into the pool. He then jumped in after Yuri. Yuri stood up, moving his hair out of his face. Otabek came up, grinning at Yuri. He lifted the blond up, pulling him close. He pressed his lips to Yuri’s. Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek, closing his eyes. Otabek deepened the kiss, his mouth tasting sweet. His fingers moved over Yuri’s thighs under the water. Yuri pulled back, shivering. 

“Realizing how bad an idea swimming at the end of November is?” Otabek said, reaching up to run his fingers through Yuri’s hair. 

“The pool is heated so it isn’t too bad. When we get out however is going to be another story.” Yuri leaned into the touch. He let out a soft giggle, kissing Otabek’s nose. He pressed his forehead against Otabek’s, staring into his eyes. He did this a lot. Something about being high he felt this intense need for physical touch. To be intimate. He and otabek always achieved this level of physical intimacy they didn’t get sober. Almost as if being like this was right when they weren’t themselves. Yuri felt if they did this sober, this physical intimacy, it might mean more. It might mean dating or romantic relationships. He couldn’t stand the idea of messing things up. He hated the idea of losing Otabek because things didn’t work. Because Yuri wasn’t cut out for the whole love thing. He didn't want to lose his best friend. 

“What do you say we get in the hot tub then?” Otabek asked, pressing a kiss to Yuri’s cheek, moving his lips to his jawline. Yuri let out a soft sound, leaning his head to the side. Yuri wiggled out of Otabek’s arms, getting out of the pool. He ran to the hot tub, which was near the pool, and jumped in. 

“Come on Beka!” Yuri yelled, relaxing into the warm water. This was nice. Otabek smiled, getting out of the pool and ran to the hot tub. He jumped in, wrapping his arms around Yuri. Yuri climbed onto his lap, leaning back against his chest. Otabek wrapped his arms around Yuri, placing a kiss on top of his head. This was nice. The warm water, just relaxing in Otabek’s arms, it was like paradise. Yuri wished he could stay like this forever. 

~

The inside of Viktor’s mouth tasted like wine and mint toothpaste. Yuuri was currently in his lap, tasting Viktor’s mouth and feeling his hands on his hips. Viktor was really good at all this. Viktor pulled back, running his fingers over Yuuri’s lips. Viktor reached over on the table, picking up a pill, placing it on his tongue. He then pressed his lips to Yuuri’s. He felt the pill slip into Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri pulled back, leaning his head, swallowing down the pill. Viktor leaned forward pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s exposed throat.

“Best birthday ever?” Viktor asked, voice low. Yuuri looked at him, pupils dilated. He smiled a sideways smiled and nodded his head. 

“Definitely the best birthday ever.” Yuuri pressed his lips to Viktor’s again. The kiss becoming more and more heated by the minute. It had been awhile since Yuuri had done anything like this. Since he’d had a night filled with wild, passionate sex. He’d missed it a little.

~

Yuri closed his eyes, feeling Otabek’s lips going lower. He leaned his head back, gasping when Otabek pressed a kiss to his thigh. It was slow. Otabek’s touches, his kiss, they were slow and intimate. Yuri didn’t remember ever being touched like this before. He and Otabek always went at it with hot passion. Tonight it was different and maybe it was because Yuri was overthinking. He was thinking too much about all this. None of this meant anything more than it always had. Otabek was his best friend. They weren’t in love. It wasn’t like that at all. Yuri wasn’t falling for Otabek and Otabek would never fall for Yuri. They agreed to that when this first started. They wouldn’t ruin anything with their feelings. They promised not to develop feelings for each other. Nothing past what they already felt. 

“Yura,” Otabek’s voice broke through Yuri’s thoughts. He looked to see Otabek had moved back to being on top of him. He looked worried. Yuri wished he wouldn’t look like that because it made his chest ache. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just thinking is all,” Yuri replied, feeling his cheeks heat up. Otabek smiled and kissing Yuri softly on the lips. 

“Try to keep your mind on me,” Otabek whispered, smiling. He pressed a kiss to Yuri’s neck. Yuri leaned his head back, closing his eyes. Otabek was his best friend, that's all. This wasn’t turning into love. 

Maybe it was though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! Two chapters in one day! I think that makes up for the fact I haven't updated in awhile.


End file.
